An Awesome Show
by namedthingsyouthrowback
Summary: A cute little one-shot I wrote during the Olympics then totally forgot to post and only just found again. Friends or pre-slash, however you want to read it. England meets Prussia, has a sweet moment and a little nostalgia, and gets swept along by the Awesome. Because Prussia might no longer be a nation, but his approval means just as much as ever.


'Iggy!'

England's phone had been ringing off the hook all day- congratulations, polite well-wishers, an excited demand from America for 'one of those fucking awesome Flying Sexy Ladies, and can I get one of those cool flying trees too? And dude, what was with the peasant girls throwing apples?' He'd gotten lots of handshakes and backslaps in person, too, as most of the major nations were in attendance tonight (Russia a noticeable exception, thank Christ!). But an arm dropped heavily around his shoulders and a hand roughly ruffling his hair was unexpected. One glance upward, and Arthur realised it really shouldn't have been unexpected at all.

'Dude, you fucking rocked out there!' Prussia waved a hand grandly at the still-packed stadium. 'That show blew China out of the fucking water! Kesesese, I bet he's pissed!'

'Thank you, Prussia,' Arthur grinned. What the hell. He knew he'd just put on a great display, he could bask in even Prussia's praise at this point.

'Fucking awesome! Even my awesome presence couldn't make it much better.' Prussia ruffled his hair again and grinned happily. 'Just like old times, right?'

'Eh?'

'Well, you ruled the fucking _world_ for a couple hours just now. All eyes on you, right? Everyone's tv, internet, whatever, all that focus right on you. None of us nations get to say that very often anymore!'

It was true, Arthur realised. That filling of his spirit like his soul trying to overflow, that was his people rejoicing. That was the entire planet thinking about him, talking about him, watching him, that was the pride of the entire island running cheering through his veins. No controversy over the royal family, no fighting in the government. Just pure, unadulterated joy. He couldn't stop the smile. 'Thanks, Prussia,' he murmured. 'You're right. I feel better than I have in...centuries, I think.'

'There ya go!' Prussia thumped his back with another big grin, and for a moment, Arthur felt genuinely bad for the ex-nation, who once would have woken up feeling like this every day and now never would again. But the glee and glory welling up wouldn't let him be properly saddened, so the best he could do was reciprocate the arm around his back and give Prussia a quick squeeze.

'Thanks, Gilbert. Really. Are you staying through to see the games?'

Prussia shrugged. 'Eh. West's got a lot of work back home, you know how he is. And he's my ride back, so...whatever. I'll see the football tomorrow. And the girlies' gymnastics, of course.' Prussia gave a lewd snicker but his red eyes, reflecting the slights down below, were taking in the cheering and dancing crowds. That flicker of nostalgia and regret managed to wriggle back up.

'Look, I know we're not really mates, or anything, but I've got an extra pass- actually France tried to book himself a seat right next to me throughout the Games and I managed to veto it, but the tickets were already reserved and America can't come with me for security reasons, and no-one else wants to sit though _all_ of them because they say they'll get bored after a while since we've all seen so many of these bloody things by now- but, you know, if you're interested-'

'Iggy,' said Prussia, clearly trying not to laugh, 'are you asking me out?'

'What? No, you wanker, I'm just asking if you'd like to see the Games with me!'

'Uh-huh. And that's different...how?'

'Prat,' Arthur grumbled, and twisted his Union Jack scarf in his hands. 'If you don't want to just say so.'

'Kesesesese. Of course I'll come with you!' Prussia slung his arm back around his shoulders. 'It's okay, Iggy, I know no-one can resist my awesomeness. There's no denying it.'

'Oh, shut up. I suppose I'll have to let you stay with me as well, God only knows what you'd get up to on your own in one of my hotels.'

Prussia shrugged, still grinning happily, as they got up at a signal from Arthur's security team and headed towards the exit of the stadium box. 'That depends. Is Kate's sister still single? I heard she's worth looking up!'

'Oi! Royal families and their relatives are off-limits except in war, you know that.'

'Re_lax_, Iggy-pop, there are plenty of fair-game English girls who have never had the benefit of a German experience.'

Arthur snorted as they made their way down the stairs. 'You know, if you're going to be staying in my house and preying on my women the least you could do is use my proper name.'

Prussia raised an eyebrow at him. 'You _want _me to call you Arthur? I distinctly remember a certain unawesome big-browed pirate trying to skewer me for doing that.'

'Yes, well.' Arthur muttered. 'I thought you were annoying back then. I didn't realise just how annoying you could get.'

'Aw, but you love me anyway. You're so sweet, Iggy-pop!'

Arthur shook his head as they headed out into the clear night air, Prussia abandoning their conversation to throw himself into a crowd of jumping, laughing Britons dancing wildly to a dragged-out tv screen replaying Frankie and June's love story. He smiled at the sight. That spark of pity and remorse wasn't gone, but the gleam of glee in Prussia's eyes was all-encompassing and more real that it had been in decades, and somehow, that made his heart swell just a tiny bit more. Nevertheless, duty called. 'Come on, Prussia, we're going or the motorcade will leave without you!'

Prussia came bounding up, breathing hard and laughing back at his new friends. 'The name's Gilbert, Iggy-pop. If I have to use your name then you can use my awesome name, too.'

'Gilbert, then. We need to be up early in the morning so let's get going, shall we? There's much to do tomorrow.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Prussia- _Gilbert_- slung that heavy, tugging arm back around his shoulder and grinned down at him. 'You know, I remember when you were just a dinky little kid running around talking to fairies and hiding from Francis. You were seriously awesome today, Arthur. I'm proud of you.'

Arthur felt his face flush and he hurriedly climbed into the waiting car. 'Thank you, I think.' He wouldn't mention that this oddly felt like it was worth rather more coming from the great Prussia than it had from France or his boss.

'No prob. Hey, ya got any beer?'

'Er- Newcastle, I think.'

'What? Is that it?'

'Probably a few Fuller's lying around...'

'Driver! Turn this thing around and get me to the nearest place to buy beer!'

'What? No! Ignore him! Keep going straight!'

'No-one ignores the awesome me! Stop the car, I'm taking over!'

'Gilbert, get out of the damn driver's seat. No, you can't turn around here- bloody HELL! PRUSSIA!'

'Bier, here we come! Kesesesese!'


End file.
